miaandmefandomcom-20200223-history
Mia and Me - Episode 325
Big Sleep is the twenty fifth episode of the third season of Mia and Me. Summary When Mia and Sara enter Centopia they find Yuko and Mo trying to put the crystals together. But every time they do, the pieces break up again. Xolana arrives in the castle to tell Mo to come, and the elves find out that all the Unicorns have come to the crater because of the Nightvine spreading fast. All the elves and unicorns with exceptions fall asleep, when Gargona and Dax enter to steal the crystals, but Mia and Kyara save them. Plot Mia notes that Sara hasn't eaten any breakfast, and Luciana talks about how Sara must be nervous about possibly returning to school, and if Sara won't go back to her old school, she'll have no other option but to send Sara to that special school in Milano. Mia and Sara talk about the deal she made with Fabio, but Sara says that since Fabio hasn't learned how to ride a horse yet, she doesn't have to return to school. Much to their surprise, Mr. Maloni shows up along with Fabio, the latter riding on a horse. Sara's teacher asks for Luciana and Sara's signatures on some documents. Mr. Maloni apologizes for his silly behaviour, acknowledging that he must be annoying, only to dig himself deeper while trying to dance around Sara's blindness. He eventually gets back on-topic, and tells Sara that she should consider another school if she doesn't want to return to her old one. Sara eventually walks out on the group, with Mia following her as her bracelet begins to glow. Reading the oracle together, Mia and Sara head to Centopia hand-in-hand. Mia helps Sara with the landing, before the two head into the castle. Yuko and Mo are trying to reassemble Centopia's heart, but are having trouble figuring out how to fit all the pieces together. Kyara enters the room, and suggests that Sara give it a try. Xolana suddenly rushes in, calling for Mo. Mia and Mo head outside, to see that Ono, Lyria and the other unicorns have had to relocate to the crater because of the nightvine spreading further. However, the real problem Xolana wanted Mo's help with is sorting out an argument between Kuki and Polytheus, who can't agree on a deal. Mo refuses Polytheus' demands, since they need what little sugar they have left for the sugar bubbles, and confiscates the soup pot. Polytheus decides to head elsewhere. Mo wonders if he was too hard on Polytheus, but Mia reassures him that he can't please everyone. Meanwhile, Sara and Yuko continue to try to put the heart shards together. They come close to reassembling it, but end up having to start over when they try fitting in a wrong piece. Phuddle tries to make himself useful by trying to cut off pieces of the nightvine, but Mo points out using simple scissors won't work. Phuddle suggests trying to come up with something else to take out the plant with, and Mo suggests he give it a try, if only to keep his hope up and keep him busy. Meanwhile, Yuko and Sara continue trying to put the heart back together. One of Dax's spies return to report that Phuddle is attempting to make a weed killer to use against the nightvine, but Drakon and the other villains just laugh it off. Drakon suggest that they let the elves give the plan a try, and give Gargona and Dax instructions for a plan that will only work once... Polytheus returns home, but finds the entrance to his home blocked. Polytheus wonders if he screwed up earlier, since the elves are his only remaining customers, when Gargona and Dax approach them. Gargona and Dax trick Polytheus into buying the fluid Drakon instructed them to make. Mia and the others prepare to put the final piece of Centopia's heart back together, only to have to start over yet again, realizing there must be a different pattern. Meanwhile, Phuddle has somehow managed to create something against the nightvine. Instead of causing it to wither as intended, it replaces the thorns with flowers, seemingly leaving it essentially harmless. Polytheus returns and reveals he got one of the ingredients Phuddle used from Dax. The nightvine suddenly sprouts thorns again, knocking out Polytheus and several elves and unicorns in the process. Mo alerts Mia and Sara to the castle being under attack, and the group try to fight off the villains, while Kyara stays in the castle. One of the villains manage to knock Sara unconscious, so the elves carry her outside. Dax eventually manages to knock out Mo as well. Mia remembers that Kyara is still in the castle, and tells Yuko and Onchao to bring Mo and Sara to safety, while she goes back for Kyara. While Dax searches for Kyara, Gargona tries to snatch the heart shards. Mia returns to the castle as Gargona examines the heart shards. Mia and Kyara trick Gargona into tying up Dax, before Mia snatches the heart shards back from Gargona while Gargona is distracted by Kyara. Mia and Kyara use Mia's ring to track down Yuko and Sara, and catch up to them. The group recall the oracle, and realize they still have a chance to save Centopia as long as they don't give up. Mia and Sara have to return home, while the rest of the group get some rest. Returning home, Sara asks if Mr. Maloni and Fabio are still there, and if they can wait until they've left. Mia tells Sara that considering how brave she was in Centopia, she shouldn't be too afraid in their own world to face a friend and a teacher who do care. Sara finds the courage to approach them, and agrees to return to her old school. Major Events Trivia * This is Season 3, Episode 25. Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery Reference * Plot Summary from TV Tropes. Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 galleries Category:Episodes